17 czerwca, wspomnienie deszczu
| obrazek =Plik:O8 numer odcinka.png | kanji = 6月17日、雨の記憶 | romaji = Rokugatsu jūnananichi, ame no kioku | numer odcinka = 8 | rozdziały = Rozdział 18, Rozdział 19, Rozdział 20 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Powitania od wypchanej zabawki | następny odcinek = Niezwyciężony wróg | premieraJa = 23 listopada 2004 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} 17 czerwca, wspomnienie deszczu jest ósmym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Rodzina Kurosakich idzie na grób Masaki Ichigo z rodziną idą na grób Masaki. Po drodze Isshin spada na sam dół. Wtedy pojawia się Rukia. Dziewczynki zapytały zakłopotanego Ichigo, czy to jego znajoma, lecz on zaprzeczył. Potem jednak zmienia zdanie i biegnie do niej. Ichigo pyta się Rukii, po co za nim poszła, a ona na to, że jest po to, by mówić mu czy w okolicy nie ma Hollowów. On mimo tego uważa, że jeżeli to prawda, to mogłaby to robić dyskretniej. Dziewczyna przeprasza i wydaje się być zła, co zauważa Ichigo i pyta jej, czemu tak jest. Ona jednak twierdzi, że nie jest zła i pyta się Ichigo o śmierć jego matki. Pyta się czy jego matkę zabił Hollow. Twierdzi, że Hollow, który ścigał Ichigo - przez pomyłkę zabił jego matkę. On karze jej przerwać dalsze domysły. Twierdzi, że ona niesłusznie robi, osądzając każdą niemiłą sprawę za robotę Hollowa. Mówi, że w życiu nie słyszał większej bzdury. Dodaje również, że jej teoria nie jest prawdziwa. Mówi, że to on zabił swoją mamę. thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki opowiada Inoue o dzieciństwie Ichigo Tymczasem Tatsuki opowiada Orihime o dzieciństwie Ichigo. Według niej, był strasznym mamisynkiem, do chwili, gdy miał 9 lat. Wtedy jego mama umarła. Codziennie chodził nad brzegiem rzeki, jakby czegoś szukał. Gdzie indziej Rukia zastanawia się nad tym, co powiedziała. Uważa, że nie potrzebnie opowiedziała mu jej teorię. Z jej plecaka wychodzi Kon, który zaraz potem narzeka na pogodę. Następnie jest zły na Rukię, że non stop zajmuje się tylko Hollowami. Wtedy ona wstaje i zauważa, że ktoś jest w pobliżu. Idzie dróżką i widzi pewnego Shinigami, siedzącego pod drzewem. Przestraszyła się i kapelusz spadł jej z głowy. Shinigami wita się z Rukią. Napotkana istota mówi jej, że jeśli się nie wyśpi to nie wykona misji. thumb|right|190px|Wspomnienia Ichigo Ichigo wspomina chwilę spędzone z mamą. Dokładnie pamięta, jak się o niego troszczyła i jak go kochała. Przypomniał sobie też, jak obiecał ją chronić. Mama jednak nie pozwoliła na to. Nie chciała nawet, by Ichigo szedł po stronie ulicy. Zawsze czuł się przy niej bezpieczny. Jednak pewnego dnia, podczas spaceru zobaczył dziewczynkę, która zaraz miała wpaść do rzeki. Nie wiedział wtedy, że ona nie należy do żywych. Zaczął biegnąć w jej kierunku. Mimo tego, że jego mama chciała go zatrzymać - on nie przestawał biec. Kiedy ją prawie złapał - znikła. Wtedy prawdopodobnie z wody wyłonił się Hollow, a matka obroniła syna… i zginąła. Mały Ichigo płakał, tak samo jak jego czteroletnie siostry i tata. Ichigo non stop myśli, że to przez niego mama została zabita i nie może sobe tego wybaczyć. Nad grobem Masaki, Yuzu popłakała się, jak co roku. Karin tylko pomodliła się, a tata pocieszał córkę. thumb|left|190px|Rukia rozmawia z Eikichirō Rukia spytała się napotkanego Shinigami, kim on jest. On jednak zaczyna jej opowiadać, że kiedyś imię Rukia Kuchiki było sławne, mówiono o niej jako księżniczce z Rukongai. Dopiero potem przybysz się przedstawia. Nazywa się Eikichirō Saidō, jest o niej dwa lata starszy i jest w Jednostce Polowej. Tymczasem Kon szuka Ichigo, by on pomógł Rukii. Zdaje się jednak, że ona nie potrzebuje od niego pomocy. Przybysz tłumaczy Rukii, że w Soul Society martwią się o nią. Ona jednak wykręca się faktem, że tu przychodzi bardzo dużo Hollowów. Eikichirō pyta ją o ubranie i sugeruje, że Rukia nie chce wracać, gdyż tu znalazła sympatię. To bardzo denerwuje Rukię, tym bardziej, że Shinigami mówi o tym, że musi ją sprowadzić. Wtedy wyciąga miecz. Zjawiają się Ichigo i Kon. Shinigami wita Ichigo i nazywa go sterczącymi kudłami. Następnie pyta się go kim jest. Mimo protestów Rukii odpowiada, że jest Przedstawicielem Shinigami, a Eikichirō mówi, że to zabawne i oznajmia Rukii, że to dziwaczne przestępstwo. Zakłopotany Ichigo pyta się Rukii, o co mu chodzi. Wtedy Shinigami zaczyna atakować chłopca, lecz dopiero po chwili wydostaje się z ciała. Wtedy między nimi zaczęła się walka. Koło grobu mamy Ichigo pojawił się Hollow, którego zauważa Karin. Pyta się Yuzu, gdzie jest ojciec, lecz ona twierdzi, że u kapłana. Hollow mówi Karin, że weźmie je ze sobą, oraz, że im więcej przynęt, tym lepiej. thumb|right|190px|Rukia oznajmia, że w pobliżu jest pusty Ichigo i Eikichirō walczą ze sobą. Eikichirō ma jednak dużą przewagę. Uważa, że Ichigo nie ma zielonego pojęcia o walce, gdyż skupia się głównie na sile. Walkę przerywa telefon, który alarmuje, że w pobliżu jest Hollow. Rukia oznajmia Ichigo, że jego rodzina znów jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Hollow atakuje Karin i Yuzu. Ichigo i Rukia już biegną na pomoc, rozmawiając po drodze o różnych sprawach. Prawdopodobnie zapomnieli o Eikichirō, który biegł za nimi. Hollow zaczął narzekać, że Yuzu jest hałaśliwa. Uznał, że jeden zakładnik wystarczy. Występujące postacie Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Shinigami: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki